Tomate
by Ryuto
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si España al fin logra cumplir su sueño de vivir con los gemelos Italianos? ¿y si la unica manera de conseguirlo es raptandolos sin que ellos sepan? Quizas no era tan bueno como imaginaba...
1. Chapter 1

Idea que salió de improviso mientras iba caminando de regreso a casa xD, es mi primer fan fic de Hetalia.

_Que pasaría si España al fin logra cumplir su sueño de vivir con los gemelos Italianos? y si la única manera de conseguirlo es raptándolos sin que ellos sepan? Quizás no era tan bueno como imaginaba..._

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya sensei *-* así que los grandiosos personajes no son míos~

* * *

España esa mañana se sentía realmente feliz, quizás era por que el cielo estaba mas azul de lo usual, los girasoles se veían florecer atreves de la ventana, los tomates estaban madurando a la perfección, no había recibido amenazas, deudas, visitas indeseadas durante ya mucho tiempo pero el tenia claro que esas pequeñas cosas sin importancia a acepción de los tomates no eran la razón de su felicidad sino...

-Sr. Antonio que bueno que despertó-

-Oh Feliciano, Buenos días-

- Buenos días, ¡Mire llevo puesto el vestido que me regalo hace unos días! esta muy lindo, muchas gracias Sr. Antonio- Dijo Italia del norte agarrándose del brazo de este.

- De nada, por cierto ¿donde esta Lovino?-

- Esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno, lo hicimos entre los dos así que no le crea si le dice que solo lo hiso él-

- Jejeje ~ entiendo – dijo con voz dulce mientras le revolvía los cabellos al menor de los gemelos y caminaban juntos a la cocina. Al llegar hay Feliciano rápidamente se apresuro para colocar la mesa, Antonio veía con orgullo todo lo que había logrado, una linda casa y con amor logro conquistar a los italianos, miro hacia donde se encontraba Lovino de espalda y una aura pacifica lo rodeaba, se veía adorable con el vestido que era idéntico al que usaba hace años cuando apenas lo trajo a vivir con él. No soportando las ganas y corrió a abrazarlo hasta que…

"¿Que piensas que haces idiota?"

Antonio adolorido abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la realidad, dándose cuenta que estaba tirado entre un montón de paja, con el olor a alcohol emanando fuertemente de su boca, su ropa estaba manchada con barro. Volvió a recostarse intentando recordar por que se encontraba tirado allí, no demoro mucho en recordar que había pasado la noche en casa Prusia con él y Francia embriagándose mientras hablaban de como conquistarían el mundo, pero sabia muy bien que todo eso era una escusa realmente, conquistar el mundo no le importaba era agradecido con el trozo que ya le pertenecía, tan solo quería por un momento estar con un poco de compañía por que desde que Lovino decidió irse a vivir con su hermano, su casa se veía muy solitaria. De pronto volvió a recobrar la conciencia con la misma voz que lo había echo despertar con anterioridad.

- Te acabo de decir ¿que piensas que haces bastardo? no me ignores y para colmo apestas a borracho-

- ¡Lovino! - grito Antonio levantándose y abrazando fuertemente al italiano - Cuanto tiempo sin verte! -

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – Nuevamente alzo la voz Lovino golpeando a España para intentar huir de su abrazo - Si apenas hace dos semanas atrás te fui a visitar -

-Pero aun así, te extraño - contesto sonriente desde el piso mientras se sobaba el rostro.

La mirada de Italia de sur se desvió, al darse cuenta que casualmente había puesto mucha fuerza en ese golpe, aunque quisiera ocultarlo estaba muy feliz de haberse encontrado Antonio esa mañana, había estado pensando en como estaría los últimos días incluso pensaba muy seguido en irlo a visitar pero su orgullo era mayor. Camino hacia donde se encontraba y le extendió la mano

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, esta muy cerca de aquí, podrás cambiarte, comer algo y darte un baño por que créeme... apestas... ¿donde estuviste revolcándote anoche? -

- ¿Me crees si te digo que no recuerdo?-

- Tendré que sacar mis propias conclusiones…como siempre…ven, apresúrate idiota-

- ¿Por cierto, que haces aquí? – Inquirió Antonio

-Esto es parte de mi casa-

-¿enserio? Bueno, esta muy lindo ¿sabias?-

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa, Antonio apreciando cada detalle, hace mucho que no venia, todo se veía tan diferente de lo que recordaba que aunque la casa de los italianos no era muy grande era muy acogedora y poda recordar que hubieron tiempo que solía visitarla seguido, en el tiempo en que todos se llevaban bien, esos viejos tiempos en que ni siquiera pensaba que mas adelante en el futuro todo cambiaria.

-Pasa- dijo Lovino mientras revisaba lo que había en el refrigerador

Miro con detenimiento la casa, verdaderamente todo estaba muy distinto a como lo recordaba, para no decir que era un desastre, los platos amontonados en el lavadero, las ollas con una especie de salsa de tomate se daba vuelta por el suelo, la mesa por alguna extraña razón estaba rota, los sillones sucios, en las ventanas habían dibujos que habían sido hechos con el mismo polvo que allí se encontraba.

- ¿Y Feliciano?-

- ¡Estoy aquí~! - Dijo Italia del norte mientras se levantaba de lo que parecía ser un castillo construido con cojines de sillones - Tanto tiempo España… tengo hambre ¿Trajiste comida? -

- ¿Eh?-

- Es que esta semana le tocaba el turno a mi hermano de encargarse de la casa, pero dijo que no se sentía de humor y bueno, hace dos días que no como y ni Japón ni Alemania están en su casa así que me he tenido que soportar el hambre - Decía Feliciano mientras se agarraba el estomago intentando que sus tripas dejaran de sonar

- Te hubieras echo algo tu solo – murmuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos el mayor de los italianos.

- Pero tú habías dicho que estaba prohibido hacer algo en la semana de trabajo del otro -

Antonio miro a Lovino que parecía molesto, y volvió a mirar a Feliciano que parecía hambriento, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el sueño, y una idea paso por su mente, quizás esta era una oportunidad que le había dado el destino para que cumpliera su deseo de vivir con los gemelos Italia, así que no lo dudo mas.

- ¿Que tal si vienen a almorzar a mi casa? -

-¿Eh? - Contestaron los gemelos en unisonó

- Hay pasta con tomates -

Al decir eso como por instinto agarraron a Antonio y salieron rápidamente de la casa, olvidando todo acepto cerrar la puerta, corrieron hacia el primer taxi que vieron y apresuraron al taxista amenazando con que sino iba rápido la mafia italiana vendría por el.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo...

- Alemania -

-¿que pasa Japón?-

- Me llegaron noticias que dicen haber visto a los italianos entrar a la casa de España -

-¿eso es un problema? -

- Es que recordé que una vez me mencionaste que desde que eran pequeños los acosaba-

- ¿A que viene eso?-

* * *

Primera parte del fic .

Gracias por leer


	2. Hilo rojo

Segunda parte del fic ~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya sama *--* los personajes no son míos u.u ~**

**Diagolo**: - -

**Acciones**: * *

**Pensamiento**s: en cursiva

**--------------------------- &**

- Pasta! -

- Tomate! -

Ambos hermanos repetían seguidamente haciendo chocar sus cubiertos contra la mesa mientras esperaban el almuerzo, ya hace unos minutos habían llegado a la casa de España a la cual entraron desesperadamente pasando a llevar al perro, el jardín y la misma puerta.

- Aquí esta, ¡provecho! ^O^ - dijo Antonio mientras les servia la comida

- Ya era hora... - le respondió Romano

- Aww ~ muchas gracias España - Comía sonriente Feliciano, devorando cada plato y pidiendo mas - esta delicioso ~ -

Antonio veía enternecido la escena en tanto que el se servia un plato de comida y se sentaba en la mesa, hace mucho que no tenia un almuerzo decente últimamente tan solo desayunaba y comía algo en la tarde realmente le pareció una buena idea haberlos invitado aunque el deseaba que todos los días fueran así.

- Feliciano quitate de hay ese es el lugar de Antonio- Dijo Lovino

- Ohh ~ lo siento -

- No te preocupes me sentare aquí - respondió España sentándose al lado de Italia del norte - Ita-chan me pasas me pasas la sal? -

Ambas manos de los italianos chocaron sobre la mesa al intentar tomar la sal

- Ehh... le decía a Feliciano - Dijo Antonio

- Desde cuando le dices Ita- chan el?? - Pregunto Lovino

- ¿Estas celoso? - pregunto sonriente

- Claro que no imbecil! -

Inmediatamente después de responderle se levanto de la mesa Lovino intentando ocultar su rostro enrojecido al darse cuenta de que si, estaba celoso esa era la manera por la cual Antonio lo había llamado desde pequeño le molestaba el echo de lo llamara igual que su hermano. Camino hasta la puerta con la intención de irse de allí antes de que dijera alguna tontería, aunque era solo un apodo por alguna razón le afectaba. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con toda la intención de marcharse de allí, hasta que...

- Bonjour ~! -

- Waaaaah! es franciaaa!! Protegeme tardo!! - Grito Italia del sur mientras se escondía dentras de España

"Ciao Francia ~ " - saludo Feliciano

- Así que era verdad... - dijo Francis - felicidades España!! Al fin lograste una alianza con los Italiano, si sigues asi ya pronto los tres podrán volverse uno -

- Haremos un trío? - pregunto con cara inocente Italia del norte

Inmediatamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a el, y la de España con un leve sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Ya sabía que detrás de esa cara de cordero degollado no eras tan inocente -

- Ita chan? en este ultimo tiempo te estuviste juntando mucho con este tipo? - señalando a Francia

- Ehh... no España, pero cuando vivía en casa de Austria-san, Hungría mencionaba muchas veces la palabra trío y cuando le preguntaba que era me decía que era una unión muy fuerte entre tres personas -

- Que lindo eres ita chan! -

-Ya pueden callarse todos de una vez! me tienen arto de con sus estupideces y tu como supiste que nosotros estamos aquí?!- dijo Romano dirigiéndose a Francia

- Nunca habia visto a romano hablándole asi a Francia -

- Sonó como Alemania cuando le escondo la cerveza -

- Ejem... Ya todos saben, incluso hay un reportaje sobre eso en la televisión, recuerden que somos PAISES-

Al decir eso España se acerco a aprender la televisión y exactamente habia un reportaje sobre la supuesta alianza entre esos tres países, en la cual incluso se mostraba las opiniones de los demás países referente a ese acontecimiento

(Aquí algunas escenas y opiniones de los demás países xD)

Polonia: super ~ ósea desde que los vi supe que terminarían juntos

Rusia: ¿Italia? y ¿España? ¿Por que todos se hacen uno menos conmigo? - *cara de triste inocencia* tendré que resolver esto... *cara tétrica*

Austria: Italia ya esta grande para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer

Hungría: un trío?? eehh recorde que tengo algo importante que hacer *sale corriendo con cámara en mano*

China: los jóvenes de ahora salen con cada cosa aru ~

América: una nueva alianza! esto hay que celebrarlo en el macdonald~!

UK: siempre supe que ese Italia del sur le gustaba España pero es raro de Feliciano seguro que a el lo rapto, me pregunto que dirá Alemania respecto a esto

Para no seguir escuchando tonterías Romano se acerco a la television apagándola y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la mirada en el piso, giro la manilla y estaba apunto de salir hasta que España lo agarro del brazo

- Por favor no te vayas -

- Idiota, solo iré a dar un paseo alrededor de la casa -

Al decir eso salio de la casa sintiéndose pésimo habia echo toda una escena haya adentro no entendía lo que le pasaba.

En los últimos años pasados toda la atención de España habia sido centrada en el, por mas que lo pensaba ahora estaba tratando igual a su hermano y vagas conclusiones pasaban por su mente de que quizás a el le daba igual estar con cualquiera de los dos contal de que estuviera con uno, le asustaba pensar asi, pero volvía a sacar las mismas ideas además el no era tan artístico como su hermano, no era bueno con el aseo de la casa ni en nada y eso lo hacia sentir peor.

- Niiichan~! - se escucho una voz gritarle

- Que pasa Feliciano? ¿Ya terminaste de comer? -

- se se ~ nee mira te traje un poco de pasta -

- Ya esta frió - dijo tomando el plato y lanzándolo lejos

- Ehhh? ToT no desperdicies la pasta asi -

- Lo siento...-

Hubo un silencio incomodo unos segundos hasta que Feliciano se le acerco para abrazarlo

- Nunca te habia oído disculparte con alguien hermano nisiquiera cuando arrojaste el colgante que Alemania me habia regalo - decía Italia - nee no estés triste yo se que España te quiere a ti, y ami solo me esta tratando asi para ser amable estoy seguro que el siente lo mismo que tu por el -

"Soy _tan evidente que hasta un idiota como mi hermano se da cuenta_"

- ¿Como sabes eso? - pregunto Romano

- Es que se te nota en la mirada niichan, ¿sabes? al vivir con personas como Japón o Alemania que no demuestran mucho sus sentimientos creo que e tenido que aprender a adivinar lo que sienten las personas -

- Pero... -

- Ven mira tengo una idea... -

------------

Del otro lado de la casa de España entre unos arbustos estaba Hungría escondida con una cámara en sus manos y en plena emoción mientras observaba todo lo que habia pasado entre los hermanos

- Que hermosa escena! Esta bien... tranquila... solo un abrazo… sii... dos lindos ukes abrazándose ~ pero amor entre hermanos..., creo que no fue mala idea encender la cámara apenas entre a esta casa.... espera... se están quitando la ropa... O///O -

------------

- Por que demonios me hiciste quitarme mi ropa y me pusiste estos trapos tuyos? - preguntaba molesto Romano

- Ahora peinate como yo n_n - le seguía explicando Feliciano - con esto te darás cuenta de que España tan solo te quiere a ti, veas como te veas tienen ese hilo rojo uniéndolos... como era que me habia dicho Japón que se llamaba... aah~ sii unmei no akai ito, ese hilo es invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos ese hilo puede tensarse, enredarse pero nunca podrá romperte y yo se que ustedes dos están unidos por el -

- Esto es estupido -

- Tan solo vamos - dijo agarrandolo del brazo y acercándose a la entrada de la casa

**------------------------ &**

Fin del capitulo dos ~

Para ser honesta no tenia idea de como de como seguirle tan solo me senté y escribí, no quede muy conforme con este capitulo u_u y para ser aun mas honesta quiero hacer el trío xD pero por alguna razón siempre termino emparejando mas a Antonio y Romano oxo...

ads gracias por leer ^__^ ~


End file.
